


Forgotten | Carlos de Vil x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [14]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Claude Frollo's Daughter! Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Carlos makes a special stop while he’s on the Isle.





	Forgotten | Carlos de Vil x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #92 “You need to leave.”

You ignored your burning eyes, catching glimpses of Auradon through the dark clouds from Dragon Hall's bell tower. You disliked Auradon for a number of reasons. For once, they were the ones who imprisoned you and your family on the Isle, condemning you to a hard life.

The 2nd reason was that you weren't invited to go to Auradon. And the 3rd reason, the most important reason, they invited your boyfriend. It was about 6 months ago when Carlos left. _I'll be back in a few days,_ he promised, kissing your forehead. A few days turned in 6 months with no word from him.

You wanted to be mad and forget all about him but you couldn't. Whenever you saw him on TV, he just looked so happy. You smiled bitterly, leaning against the railing. 

You could remember your first date like it was yesterday. You and Carlos sat across from each other, eating rotten apples and laughing as you tossed the apple cores onto the people down below. It was one of the best days of your life. 

Being by yourself at the top of the bell tower reminded you of the stories about the princesses that waited their entire life for their prince to come. You hated being alone.

If you closed your eyes, you could almost hear his comforting voice. "(Y/N)?" You snapped your head up. It couldn't be, he was- "(Y/N)?" You heard again, slightly louder as the hatch on the floor opened.

You stared wide eyed as Carlos climbed out of the hatch, brushing himself off. "Carlos." You managed, throat tightening. He turned to face you with a relieved but slightly cautious look on his face. "(Y/N)." He breathed out.

And that was all it took. You stood straight up and marched over to him. You felt your heart break as he flinched slightly. You wrapped your arms around him, burrowing your face into his neck. He smelt like expensive cologne.

He didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around you. You stood in each others embrace in silence. You pulled away, not letting go of him completely. "What are you doing here? I thought you were..." You trailed off, losing yourself in his eyes.

Carlos started to explain what happened to the King but you found it hard to focus on what he was saying. Your eyes started blurring from unshed tears. _I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry_ , you chanted in your head. 

"(Y/N)?" Carlos questioned, once he realized you weren't listening. You let out a loud sob and practically threw yourself into his chest. So much for not crying. Carlos wrapped his arms around your waist, slowly sinking to the floor.

Your entire body shook as Carlos rubbed your back, trying to calm you down. "It's gonna be ok. I'm right here." Carlos told you in a soft tone. "Yeah but for how long?" You accidentally spat, wiping away tears.

Carlos winced, know you were right. "I know I messed up," He started. "But I'm gonna get you out of this hellhole. I promise." Carlos grabbed your hands, making you look at him again.

You sighed and stood up, pulling Carlos up with you. "I'm gonna hold you to that, De Vil." You sniffled. The bell tower across from Dragon Hall rang out, making both of you jump. "Damn it, Claudine." You muttered under your breath, cursing your younger sister.

"Is it 11 already? Shit!" Carlos swore. He looked troubled, looking between you and in the direction of the docks. You wore a bitter smile. "Go." He looked at you, shocked. "I've been here for 15 years. A few more days won't kill me." You shrugged.

Carlos pulled you into another hug. "I'm so lucky. You're the best." He praised. He leaned down and planted his lips on yours. The kiss was full of love and longing. It was like a drug.

You pulled away, lungs burning. "I love you." Carlos blurted out, still panting. Your mouth fell open. "I-I love you too." You stuttered, warmth engulfing your heart. He grinned, making your heart swoon.

You glanced at the clock on the other bell tower. 11:15. **"** **You need to leave."** You told him. "Yeah. I do." He nodded. Your hand slipped out of his as he walked over to the hatch. "I'll be back for you." He looked determined. You smiled sadly. "Go." You ordered, turning to look at the near empty streets of the Isle.

You heard the hatch close and you watched as your white haired boyfriend raced through the streets, leaving you with nothing but a warm tingly feeling and the faintest smell of his cologne.


End file.
